callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Launcher
Launchers are weapons which fire explosive projectiles that are featured throughout the entire Call of Duty series. In the early World War II titles they were primary weapons, while in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered and Call of Duty: WWII they were available only as Perks or as a Basic Training. However, from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 onwards, they are available as secondary weapons. Overview Launchers have many different purposes. They can be used as indirect fire support, anti-armor, anti-personnel purposes and anti-air purposes. The different types are as follows: *'Unguided Launchers': They fire unguided rockets to destroy targets, mainly enemy soldiers, and include weapons such as the AT4 and RPG-7. *'Guided Launchers': They fire lock-on missiles to fly at targets; they can be in direct or top-attack profile flight. They must have a lock-on to a target to track, such as the Javelin and the Strela-3. List of Launchers in the Call of Duty Series ''Call of Duty and United Offensive Panzerfaust Third Person CoD.png|Panzerfaust 60 Panzerschreck 3rd person UO.jpg|Panzerschreck ''(United Offensive only) Bazooka UO.png|Bazooka (United Offensive only) ''Finest Hour, ''Call of Duty 2, Roads to Victory and World at War (DS) Panzerschreck model CoD2.png|Panzerschreck ''Call of Duty 2: Big Red One *Panzerschreck *Panzerfaust 60 *Bazooka Call of Duty 3 and World at War: Final Fronts '' Codwawff panzerground1.png|Panzerschreck Codwawff bazookaground.png|Bazooka '' Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare '' RPG-7 menu icon CoD4.png|RPG-7 FGM-148 Javelin Call of Duty 4.png|FGM-148 Javelin (Campaign Only) FIM-92 Stinger MW.png|FIM-92 Stinger (Campaign Only) AT4 menu icon CoD4.png|AT4 (Campaign, only obtainable through console commands) '' Call of Duty: World at War '' Bazooka model WaW.png|M9A1 Bazooka Panzerschreck profile view WaW.png|Panzerschreck (Campaign and Zombies Only) '' Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Launchers are now classified as secondary weapons. '' AT4 menu icon MW2.png|AT4 Thumper menu icon MW2.png|Thumper FIM-92 Stinger menu icon MW2.png|FIM-92 Stinger FGM-148 Javelin menu icon MW2.png|FGM-148 Javelin RPG-7 menu icon MW2.png|RPG-7 '' Call of Duty: Black Ops '' M72 LAW menu icon BO.png|M72 LAW RPG menu icon BO.png|RPG Streal-3 menu icon BO.png|Strela-3 China Lake menu icon BO.png|China Lake Grim Reaper menu icon BO.png|Grim Reaper (Classified under Special) Valkyrie Rockets model BO.png|Valkyrie Rockets (Classified under Special) Panzerschreck Third Person BO.png|Panzerschreck (Campaign Only) '' Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) *M72 LAW *RPG-7 *M79 Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies *China Lake Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 '' SMAW Menu Icon MW3.png|SMAW FGM-148 Javelin menu icon MW3.png|FGM-148 Javelin FIM-92 Stinger icon MW3.png|FIM-92 Stinger XM25 Menu Icon MW3.png|XM25 M320 GLM menu icon MW3.png|M320 GLM RPG-7 menu icon MW3.png|RPG-7 FIM-92 Stinger icon MW3.png|Starstreak (Special Ops Only) '' Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance *M72 LAW *RPG-7 *FGM-148 Javelin *M79 Call of Duty: Black Ops II '' SMAW Menu Icon BOII.png|SMAW FHJ-18 AA Menu Icon BOII.PNG|FHJ-18 AA RPG Menu Icon BOII.png|RPG War Machine Side View BOII.png|War Machine (Classified under Special) '' Campaign Only '' RPG-7 pick up icon BOII.png|RPG-7 Stinger Pick-Up Icon BOII.png|FIM-92 Stinger MM1 Grenade Launcher Menu Icon BOII.png|MM1 Grenade Launcher (Classified under Special) Strela-3 Menu Icon BOII.png|Valkyrie Launcher (Classified under Special) '' Call of Duty Online '' Javelin menu icon CoDO.png|Javelin M79 Thumper menu icon CoDO.png|M79 "Thumper" RPG menu icon CoDO.png|RPG SMRS menu icon CoDO.png|SMRS Stinger menu icon CoDO.png|Stinger Crossbow menu icon CoDO.png|Explosive Crossbow '' Call of Duty: Ghosts '' Kastet model CoDG.png|Kastet Panzerfaust model CoDG.png|Panzerfaust MK32 Menu Icon CoDG.png|MK32 MAAWS model CoDG.png|MAAWS (Classified under Special) Venom-X model CoDG.png|Venom-X (Onslaught DLC, classified under Special) '' Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare '' Stinger M7 menu icon AW.png|Stinger M7 MAAWS menu icon AW.png|MAAWS MAHEM menu icon AW.png|MAHEM MDL menu icon AW.png|MDL (classified as a Launcher in Exo Survival, but as a Special in multiplayer) Ripped Rocket Turret AW.png|Ripped Rocket Turret (classified as a Special) RPG-7 model AW.png|RPG (Campaign only) '' Call of Duty: Heroes *AT4 *RPG-7 Call of Duty: Black Ops III ''Note that in campaign mode, the launchers don't occupy the two main weapon slots; they are instead selected from the D-Pad like the equipment slot. '' XM-53 Gunsmith model BO3.png|XM-53 BlackCell Gunsmith model BO3.png|BlackCell L4 Siege Gunsmith model BO3.png|L4 Siege (added via update) MAX-GL Gunsmith model BO3.png|MAX-GL (added via update) War Machine menu icon BO3.png|War Machine (classed as launcher in campaign, but as a Specialist Weapon in multiplayer) HIVE First Person BO3.png|H.I.V.E. (classed as a Specialist Weapon) Spike Launcher third-person model BO3.png|Spike Launcher (Campaign only; classed as a Special) Micro-Missile Launcher third-person model BO3.png|Micro-Missile Launcher (Campaign only; classed as a Special) '' ''Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare '' Spartan SA3 Menu Icon IW.png|Spartan SA3 P-LAW menu icon IW.png|P-LAW Howitzer menu icon IW.png|Howitzer Venom-X Model IW.png|Venom-X ''(added via update) Gravity Vortex Gun menu icon IW.png|Gravity Vortex Gun (categorized as a heavy weapon) '' ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered *RPG-7 *FGM-148 Javelin (Campaign Only) *FIM-92 Stinger (Campaign Only) *AT4 (Campaign Only; Unobtainable) Call of Duty: WWII '' M1 Bazooka menu icon WWII.png|M1 Bazooka Panzerschreck menu icon WWII.png|Panzerschreck Crossbow model WWII.jpg|Crossbow (Halloween Scream update) Fliegerfaust third person WWII.png|Fliegerfaust (Zombies only) '' Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 '' Hellion Salvo menu icon BO4.png|Hellion Salvo War Machine menu icon BO4.png|War Machine (categorized as a specialist weapon) '' Call of Duty: Mobile '' SMRS model CoDMobile.png|SMRS FHJ-18 model CoDMobile.png|FHJ-18 '' Call of Duty: Modern Warfare '' PILA model MW.png|PILA Strela-P model MW.png|Strela-P JOKR model MW.png|JOKR RPG-7 Gunsmith Preview MW.png|RPG-7 MGL-32 Grenade Launcher SP MW.png|MGL-32 Grenade Launcher (Campaign & Special Ops only) '' Cut Launchers ''Call of Duty: Ghosts '' FGM-148 Javelin model CoDG.png|FGM-148 Javelin '' ''Call of Duty Online'' *RPG-7 ''Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare'' '' SMAW model AW.png|SMAW FGM-148 Javelin model CoDG.pngFGM-148 Javelin '' Category:Weapon Types